


Almond milk

by The_Big_Oof



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay queens, Red Velvet, coffee shop AU, kpop, oof, still can’t do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Oof/pseuds/The_Big_Oof
Summary: Irene is lactose intolerant but her favourite cafe only sells lactose free milk instead of almond milk however that changes thanks to a special barista





	Almond milk

The girl, Wendy, was happily cleaning the counter at the local cafe her parents owned. She’d been working there part time for a while, she needed all the money she could get while she was in Uni after buying that life-seized power ranger statue while she was drunk, but let’s not talk about that.

With a small smile on her lips, she hummed a tune as she continued scrubbing only looking up when her colleague, Joy, nudged her lightly 

“Here comes almond-milk-girl again” she smirked, pointing towards the young girl who making her way forward “I bet that she’ll ask for almond milk again, just watch” she sighed “when will she learn that we. Don’t. Sell. Almond. Milk”

“Hey, cut her some slack. She’s lactose intolerant after all “ the brunette defended as she prepared herself to take the girl’s order 

“That’s why we have lactose free milk” the taller one said in a stupid voice while walking into the kitchen

Wendy rolled her eyes at the girl before facing her customer with the biggest smile she could muster “hi there! What can I get for you today?” She beamed 

Wendy’s smile was contagious and it wasn’t long before the girl on the other side of the cash register was smiling to “one latte please” 

Wendy, already knowing the girl’s name she came that much, wrote the necessary details on the cup, not getting rid of her signature smile for a second “Okay, is that all?” She enquired 

“Yes” Irene simply said, as she nodded slightly 

‘That’s surprising. Usually she’d ask for al-‘

“Actually....” the girl began again “is there any chance you have almond milk?” She asked hopefully 

‘Ah, there we go’ 

Wendy sighed, this was her least favourite part of the day: having to watch the other girl’s smile drop off her face “no, sorry. We still only serve lactose free milk” 

“Oh, Okay” and there it was. That smile. Gone. Just like that. A wave of guilt always washed over her when that frown appeared 

She remembered the first time it happened

A new customer cheerfully walking in, their gorgeous, silky locks of black hair flowing over her shoulders, her soft milky skin on display as she was wearing jean shorts with a cute crop top. Truly a goddess 

Fortunately, Wendy got the pleasure of serving her. She was a stuttering mess as she took the girl’s name down. Irene. Such a beautiful name 

“And also, may I have almond milk? I’m lactose intolerant you see” she asked with such graced (much wow...sorry) 

After she declined Irene’s request, Wendy mentally beat herself up as she saw how the girl’s perfect lips curved into a slight frown 

She could never forgive herself after that

This process repeated itself. Irene would come in, order the usual, ask for almond milk, Wendy would tell her they didn’t serve any and they’d both become sad 

Wendy watched as Irene sat down with her drink, taking sips every now and then as she slowly tapped the keys of her laptop. Wendy could watch her all day however, she snapped out of her trance, slamming her hand on the counter getting some uneasy gazes from passing by customers. She didn’t want to be the one to “ruin” Irene’s day anymore.

Fortunately for the brunette, it was approaching her lunch break. Usually, she’d sit out back getting some fresh air as she checked her Instagram feed but today, she had other plans. 

Quickly grabbing her bag, she began to exit the cafe only stopping when she heard her name being called. 

“Where are you going?” It was Joy, standing behind Wendy with her arms crossed over her chest 

“Nowhere...” she lied, looking anywhere else but at Joy 

“It doesn’t look like no where” she stated not trusting the lies Wendy told

“I’m Just going down to the shop is all” Wendy smiled nervously, to which Joy shrugged it off and left.

 

^_^^_^^_^

 

The following day, Irene walked into the cafe, already smiling as she could see her usual barista 

“How may I help you today!” Oh how Irene loved the energy of that girl 

Irene decided not to bother asking for almond milk as she felt bad for always bugging the other girl 

The raven haired girl took the latte with a polite thank you and went to sit at her usual seat by the window in the far corner.

She took a sip of the delicious beverage. Something was different. She sipped and sipped until it hit her, it didn’t have the usual tang of lactose free milk, no, this was almond milk.

Irene rushed to the counter and was met with a startled, cute barista “hi umm sorry to bother you but umm... are you selling almond milk now?” 

A little smirk crept up on Wendy’s face “a-actually you always ask for almond milk so the other day I kinda w-went out and umm I err got some for you” 

Irene felt a metaphorical red paint spread across her soft cheeks, she really wasn’t expecting that “I-I... thank you so much” 

 

^_^^_^^_^

It was closing time in the cafe and Wendy was cleaning all the tables. Eventually she made her way to the last table- a small one by the window in the back 

She reached to her side to grab the wet cloth however she didn’t start cleaning due to a note on the table

‘I really appreciate you going out the way to get me some almond milk, maybe we could get lunch together some time- Irene’

At the bottom of the note was a number.

Smiling, Wendy neatly folded the note and put it in her front pocket before she locked up for the night. 

^_^^_^^_^

When morning came, Irene was there earlier than usual but not there to necessarily buy a drink, she was there too see her favourite barista. But she wasn’t there 

“Looking for Wendy?” Asked a tall girl as she leaned over the counter 

“W-who?” Irene enquired, cocking her head 

“You know... the girl who usually serves you” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “she’s over there” 

Just like the other girl said, the cute barista, well, Wendy was sat at the far table by the window in a baby blue sweater and black shorts 

“Oh...” cautiously, Irene approached the girl who was staring longingly out the window, almost as if she was looking for someone “ahem” she cleared her throat in a successful attempt to get the other girl’s attention 

“H-hi!” Wendy awkwardly greeted as she scrambled to her feet causing the other to giggle slightly 

“I was wondering if you’d like to get lunch with me?” Asked Irene as she played with a lock of her jet black hair 

“O-of course” the younger one stammered as she collected her things 

^^_^^_^^_^

The two opted to go to a small sandwich shop in town where they shared laughs and giggles and learned a lot about one another 

Wendy found out that in her free time, Irene would go to a dance class and Irene learned all about the whole ‘buying a life sized power ranger statue at 3 am while drunk’ fiasco.

After they had eaten, they decided to wonder around tow for a few minutes. A few minutes turned turned into a few hours and soon enough it was already 6 

“May I walk you home?” Wendy asked kindly 

“You don’t even know where I live” the older girl deadpanned 

“I know that...but it’s dangerous to be out on your own when it’s dark” the brunette said with concern 

Irene let out a sigh “Well if you insist” and with that, she took Wendy’s hand and they began walking 

^_^^_^^_^

Time passed and sure enough they made it to Irene’s home 

“Thank you Wendy...for the almond milk” to some, Wendy buying The milk could be seen as a small gesture but it really meant a lot for Wendy to go out of her way and buy it for 

“You’ve thanked me like a million times now, it’s fine” she chuckled 

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence until Irene spoke up “I best head inside...see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah...see ya tomorrow” although Wendy really enjoyed herself today, she was a bit upset that it was over 

Irene took two steps towards her house before turning back around and asking “actually...how would you feel about staying the night?”

Wendy perked up at this 

“I’d like that”


End file.
